Tsubasa & Yu
by PandaKG
Summary: A series of comedic and sometimes heartwarming one-shots between our favorite eagle and libra-bladers.
1. When a Prank War Goes Too Far!

_Welcome to Tsubasa & Yu, a collection of sometimes comedic or heartwarming one-shots. I felt like these two never got enough screen time in Metal Fury, much less together. Which is a shame, cuz these two have the cutest brotherly relationship. So yeah, I wanted to make a story of their mini-adventures. Favorite, Follow and Review please. Without further adeiu, When a Prank War Goes Too Far!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: When a Prank War Goes Too Far**

 _When Yu attempts to pay Masamune back for a prank, violent Kyoya gets caught in the crossfire._

This was not good. So not good.

Presently, a certain leone-blader stood in front of him, hair colored in what may or may not be pink hair-dye. Yu was trying really hard not to laugh. Really. REALLY. Hard.

"Care to explain?" Kyoya's unusually sharp teeth glinted menacingly in the sunlight. Yu gulped at the sight of them, debating whether to make an excuse or just run for it.

"TSUBASA!" Yu hightailed it, choosing the latter option, leaving a steaming Kyoya trailing after him.

* * *

 ** _-3 days ago-_**

"Heheheh," Masamune snickered as he placed the stolen Libra bey on the table. He had seen a guy pull a prank on his friends by stealing his beyblade and soaking it in urine. When he launched it, you can guess where it all sprayed.

Revenge felt so sweet.

As Yu had pranked Masamune the day before, telling Madoka that he had stole all her tools. She was not very pleased by the blatant lie and scolded Masamune for an hour. And by scold, we mean roasted. Knowing Madoka, her temper was infamously...infamous.

Masamune shivered. Still not forgetting that.. He shook his head at the memory of the brunette's harsh words and focused on completing his prank.

"Hey Mr. Buttinski!" A bubbly voice interrupts his thoughts. Masamune yelps and jumps to see a young blonde boy staring at him with curious eyes.

"Uhhh, H-hey Yu," he stammered as the person he was attempting to prank was right in front of him. Yu simply showed a look of annoyance and crosses his arms.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he grunts. "I can't find my Libra, have ya seen it anywhere?!"

Masamune grins and points at the bey on the table.

"There it is," Masamune snickers inwardly. "Whaddya need it for, a battle?"

Yu instantly brightens up at this.

"Yeah I'm battling with Kenchi and Ben-Ben right now," Yu exclaims, hand outstretched to retrieve it. "So Imma need this right now."

He grabs it and runs out the door, skipping merrily.

* * *

 ** _-Present-_**

Yu shudders at the memory of the liquid spraying at his face. It was... very interesting. He had to take an hour long bath to finally feel clean again.

Thudded footsteps thundered behind him.

Oh. Right. Kyoya was chasing him.

In order to pay Masamune back for the absurd prank, Yu had placed pink hair dye in the shampoo at their apartment when Masamune came to visit. However, he was unaware that Tsubasa had allowed Kyoya to take a shower, after his muddy battle with Gingka. As a result, his usually spiked green fringe had become a hue of pink.

Yu ran to the door and opened it. A certain eagle-blader sat on the couch peacefully, reading a book. Yu sighs in relief, but that relief is swiftly broken when a hand grabs his collar from behind.

"Hey little kid!" Kyoya snarls as he tugs the smaller's head to eye-level. "Care to explain THIS."

Yu only sheepishly shrugs in response. Kyoya seems to be angered even more by this. He raises his fist, aiming.

"Alright enough!"

Kyoya and Yu both stop to look at Tsubasa, who stared back at them with a stern expression.

"Yu explain," he gestures to the libra-blader. "And Kyoya," he points at the couch. "Take a chill-pill."

Kyoya goes to the couch and merely grunts in response, his now-pink locks flailing against the air-conditioner wildly.

Yu took a deep breath.

Time to explain.

Yu was banned from watching TV and eating ice cream for a week. Kyoya went home satisfied with the green hair-dye Tsubasa had purchased. And Tsubasa.. Tsubasa merely facepalmed and glared at Yu and Masamune for the next 3 days.


	2. Airport Adventure

_Metal Masters is the best season for chemistry between these two. Especially, during Tsubasa's dark power character arc. Yu's a lil' cinnamon roll. *clutches heart and falls off bed* Read this new chapter and maybe watch some Metal Masters afterwards. Cuz I know I am. *grabs remote*_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Airport Adventure**

 _While trying to board their flight for America, Tsubasa & Yu get separated from the group._

 _Ding_

The scanner beeped as Yu stepped through it. After a couple seconds of inspection, the security guard in front of them motioned for Yu to continue his way. He skipped, a giddy bounce in his step. Their next stop was America! Yu had always secretly wanted to watch a broadway musical. In just one airplane trip, his dream could finally come true. Before he could pass the next scanner, a gloved hand stopped him.

"Wait Yu," a familiar raspy voice called. Tsubasa held him back from the next checkpoint. Yu glances back to see what was causing holdup to see that Madoka was having a bit of a heated conversation with the security guard. Gingka and Masamune were already done and were a few feet away, faces pressed into the glass of a nearby burger place. Kenya was busy purchasing a keychain from a nearby kiosk.

"Whaddya mean I can't bring it?!" Madoka exclaimed at the security guard, who simply said she couldn't bring the new bey-tool she purchased at the Brazilian hotel.

"Sorry Ma'am," the security guard tried to calm down the fuming Madoka. Yu, contented himself with sitting on Tsubasa's luggage, when suddenly he spotted something sparkling. Something..sweet. Something..delicious.

A Haa'gen Daz store sat across from them, a formidable distance, considering the limits Madoka had placed they could roam. But she wouldn't mind if it was for ice cream right!?

Yu jumped down from the luggage and bolted, making a bee-line for the store.

"I'll have ya know," Madoka placed her hands on her hips. "That I've repaired more beys for the WBBA than your kids have ever owned." The security guard sighed in frustration, muttering in Portuguese. Tsubasa could probably guess what he was saying about the girl's temper. He was about to sigh, but Gingka and Masamune interrupted his irritation.

"Can we have money pleeeeasssee?!," they both exclaimed, hands clenched, begging. They pointed at the burger place sign, with matching puppy-dog looks.

"Here," Tsubasa gave them the coupons the WBBA provided for them for food, bey parts and other necessities. Masamune and Gingka do the Mario jump and sprint back to the store. Tsubasa shakes his head and genuinely smiles at their antics. He notices an ice cream shop across the room.

 _Hmmm..maybe Yu would like one.._

Tsubasa looked to his side to find the bubbly boy gone.

 _Seriously_..

* * *

"One more pleeaassee," Yu pleaded the ice cream vendor for yet another free sample.

The pimply teenager simply muttered "I don't get paid enough for this" as he scoops up another sample for the spoiled boy. When Yu had asked for another sample, the young man responded with "You'll have to pay for it."

"I don't got any money.." Yu trailed off, realizing that he couldn't get the confection he wanted. The teenager simple shrugged and helped the next customer. Yu sat down wondering if he should go back ice cream less. No. Money's not gonna stop Yu Tendo. Yu snickered as his mind developed up a plot to obtain the dessert.

Yu waited until the man finished helping the line of customers. When the man finished, he entered the employee's room back door, leaving Yu alone in the ice cream shop.

 _Operation Get Ice Cream and I'll work on the Title Later is a Go._

* * *

 _Where could that little boy be?_

Tsubasa roamed the massive airline mall, dirty gold eyes scanning the premises. Yu shouldn't be too hard to spot in the crowd. His bright orange hair would be a dead-giveaway. Hmm.. Now that he mentioned it. All of them had weird hair. Although, Masamune's was more of a lethal weapon.

"Where could he be?" he muttered aloud. He then hears a crash and people yelling. He runs to the source of the ruckus, knowing very well who probably caused it.

* * *

Yu was climbing over the glass holding the assortment of ice creams, struggling to get his short legs over the obstacle. After scrambling to the other side, he spotted a gate that went around said obstacle.

 _Seriously.. I could've just done all that._

Yu merely shrugged and grabbed a large cup and started filling it with the massive collections of ice creams. He got a little of all the flavors and once he deemed the amount suitable, he sauntered to the table and devoured happily.

The teenager came back to see the small boy eating the Ice cream. Without paying. Yu saw him and sheepishly grinned and bolted the other direction.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

Yu was running at sonic speeds, looking for a place to hide. He eventually arrives at a dead end with two stores at the end of it. Yu gulped and contemplated hiding in one of the stores, when the pimply teenager caught the collar of his shirt and held him up.

"Oooh no!" The pimply teenager grunted. "You're coming with me!"

Yu decided that his fate was sealed. He'll die knowing that his ice cream cup was never finished. His eyes devoid of hope then trailed off to see one of the store's doors open. A silver-haired teenager exited from it, holding a pack of M&Ms. He was absentmindedly munching on the small chocolates. It was Tsubasa!

"Help!" Yu struggled in his restraints. Tsubasa sees this and calmly walks over and taps the teenager on the shoulder.

"Um," Tsubasa's always been kind of awkward with words. "Can I have the little boy?"

The teenager merely widened his eyes in confusion and Tsubasa and Yu began to explain the whole situation. The teenager still grumbled about him not paying, so Tsubasa sighed and forked over 2 coupons. The teenager was satisfied and walked back to the direction of the store.

"Yu," Tsubasa pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Why'd you go there alone, without supervision?"

"Cuuuuuuz," Yu sheepishly grinned. "I was hungry."

Tsubasa groaned and face palmed. But realization overtook his annoyance. Where were the others?

They started back to meet the others, when someone's stomach grumbles.

"Guess ice cream isn't very filling, huh?" the eagle blader grumbled in response. Yu laughed and climbs onto the older's shoulders. He cranes his head to see a burger place not too far.

"That way, Eagle Man!" Yu pointed in the direction. Tsubasa's annoyance was soon replaced with geniune amusement as he ran to Yu's choosing.


	3. Lone Eagle

_Yo guys, Kay here. Time to drop an angst bomb on this partay. Sorry but it's been way too happy in here. xD Jk. But I'll just say that the next two chapters are hilarious and a lot more lighter I promise. But till then ya gotta deal with this one shot. Thanks for the reviews tho, It really makes my day! Especially since this is my first fanfic, it made me giddy to read the positivity. Anyways see ya later and enjoy. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lone Eagle**

 _Yu's thoughts when Tsubasa disappears from the hospital. Set between The Dragon Emperor Returns & Exceed the Limit!_

Yu sat on the bench outside the room. He shivers as he hears sobbing. He hates hospitals. Really. REALLY. Hates hospitals.

He thinks back to the events before. Tsubasa had gone through a mental breakdown and collasped during their tag-team battle. Shortly after, he was sent to the hospital. Then the bad news came.

Tsubasa was infected. With L-Drago's dark power. Yu shudders at the memories of the final battle between Gingka and Ryuga. Ryuga has morphed into an unsightly monster during it, fueled by the dark power.

Phoenix-guy said that he would have to be removed from the team. That was unfair. It wasn't Tsubasa's fault that he was having problems, he shouldn't be removed from the competition they had all worked so hard to get to.

 _"1, 2, 1, 2."_

Yu blinks at the familiar sound of their training.

 _"Don't call me little!"_

Their first meeting at the Dark Nebula hideout.

 _Tsubasa's agonizing shriek when Ryuga slams him with the dark power._

Yu shakes his head at this. No more. Please.

He stares at the hospital head where Tsubasa once lay.

"No!" He sprints down the hallway, crashing into a doctor, but continues anyway. He shoves the door open and feels the wind of fresh air against his face.

 _ **Shriek**_

Yu looks up to see an eagle overhead. Not just any eagle. Aquila, Tsubasa's eagle.

The eagle dives towards the sobbing boy and glides downward. It's outstretched claws soften when it grips onto Yu's shoulder. Yu's eyes widened at the sight of the bird. His tears roll down his face and he starts sobbing onpce more. The eagle merely cocks his head in response, seemingly asking for the cause of the boy's pain.

"I'm sorry eagle," Yu says after wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"It's just that Tsubasa's gotten sick, really sick."

He looks down at the concrete floor again.

"And we don't know if he'll ever get better."

The eagle screeched in response. Yu stared in confusion. It screeched again. It's wings fluttered open and it rose above once more, leaving Yu alone.

After a few minutes, the eagle returned once more, a glittering object in its claws.

It dropped it in Yu's hand. The golden object was severed in half, but there was no mistaking it.

It was Tsubasa's old hair tie. During Ryuga and Tsubasa's battle in Battke Bladers, Ryuga crushed him brutally. Not one inch of the eagle-blader was left unbroken. Not even his iconic hairclip.

Yu stared at the dull gold hair clip and then glanced back at eagle. Aquila's eyes bored into his. Yu nods reaching a mutual understanding with the feathered friend.

"You're right eagle," Yu spoke up timidly. "Tsubasa will come back to us," he clenched the hair tie in his fist. "I just know it."

The eagle chirped in agreement before taking to the sky once more.


	4. On the Side!

_Sorry for not uploading yesterday. So to make up for it, have this silly one-shot. Since Yu and Tsubasa weren't Legend Bladers, they weren't really shown as much. Heck, even Masamune had more appearances than them. So this is really just some big rant, in the form of fourth-wall breaking. xD_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **On the Side!**

 _Yu spends all day trying to come up with a strategy to beat Gingka, but Yu and Tsubasa soon reach a life epiphany_

"Yu," the older teenager scolded the younger. "Stop acting like a little boy!"

"Don't call me LITTLE!" Yu screeched, upset. He had lost a battle against Gingka earlier, and was still cranky about it. As much as Tsubasa hated to admit it, Yu was a bit of a spoiled brat.

"It's not my fault Gingki gets all these super cool upgrades!" Yu grumbled, referring to Gingka's new Cosmic Pegasus. It had amazing power. Tsubasa shrugged. Looks like Gingka was leaving them in the dust once again.

"Gingka's just good," he replied simply. "You just need to work harder and you'll beat him."

Yu just pouted.

"Well, whenever I do that, he still beats me," Yu complained. "It's like he's some overpowered main character." Tsubasa froze at this. Maybe he's right about that..

"Ugh," Yu groaned. "Now I know how Yo-Yo feels about Gingka."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in a desert, far, far away..**_

"Aaaaachoooo!" A sneeze echoes. A gloved finger wipes a nose. Green locks of hair flailing in the sandstorm.

"Ok, ok," Kyoya mumbles. "Who's talking about me?!"

* * *

"It's just not fair!" Yu whines in defeat. "Even Masamoomoo and Kenchi get upgrades.." Masamune and Kenta recently upgraded to Blitz Striker and Flash Saggitario. Tsubasa stared at his Earth Eagle. He had never really bothered upgrading it let alone changing it. The bey was still the same as it was when he was about Yu's age.

"And I'm still with Libra," Yu glares at his bey in frustration. "The same 'ol, same 'ol Libra."

 _Hmmmm..._

"Does that mean we're side characters?!" Yu pondered aloud. "We're the first to die in every horror movie?!" He screams, as he clutches his head in disbelief and panic.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Koma Village...**_

"When was the last time I appeared in an episode?" Hyoma spoke up, startling a napping Hokuto.

* * *

Now that Yu mentioned it. It seemed that everyone was more included than they were in the group. Wait a minute... Even Toby and Zeo had upgrades!

 _What did this mean?!_

Had he and Yu even remotely battled ever since Nemesis? Now that he thought about it, maybe even Benkei had a bigger role in the final battle, as he helped everyone discover that everyone had star fragments. Wait a minute, Kyoya had gone on a training journey for half a year and had come back and was able to tie with Gingka. When Kenta went on one for a month, he had become remarkably stronger.

"Yu," Tsubasa stood up from his seat on the couch, eyes narrowing seriously.

"Let's go on a training journey!" He paused for dramatic effect. "For eight years!"

Yu only smirked menacingly.

* * *

 _ **8 years later...**_

"Ha I win!" Gingka pumps his hand in the air victoriously with his new Samurai Pegasus. An annoyed Tsubasa and Yu sat down and briefly contemplated their lives.

* * *

 _ **In heaven..**_

"Wait," Ryuga was frowning, deep in thought. "Since I was the first one to die, am I a side character?"


	5. Tsubasa Plus Yu Equals 2

_TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!? *Le gasp* Insert Enzo "Amazing huh?!" This was pretty fun to write. We all know how socially-awk Tsubasa can get. Good thing he's got adorb Yu on his side. IDK if I might add romance in these one-shots later for either of them. I started this story cuz I love their brotherly relationship. But the idea of Yu being a matchmaker is intriguing. (strokes chin) Anyway enjoy this comedic oneshot. I think its comedic, but whatevs. I think I might start answering to reviews in A/Ns. Cuz I love all of ya guys, and you make me giddy with your positive reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Tsubasa + Yu = 2**

 _Yu asks if Tsubasa is bringing anyone special to the WBBA employee party. This won't end well._

 _"It is I, the Immortal Phoenix!"_

 _"Stop that please Director!"_

Yu and Tsubasa stared at the computer scene, sweatdropping. A fuming Hikaru was reprimanding an eccentric Ryo who was about to do a handstand.

 _"Anyway,"_ Hikaru shoved Ryo under the table. _"Tsubasa, you have been invited to the WBBA's employee party-"_ She was interrupted by Ryo's head shooting up from the desk. Hikaru threatened to burn his Fire Blaze if he interrupted again, ironically (How does one burn a pheonix?). Ryo just twiddled with his fingers and disappeared into the depths of his desk once again.

 _"You make bring another as a plus one,"_ Ryo got his second wind and was just about to say his iconic quote before Hikaru sputtered a quick good bye and pressed end call.

Yu and Tsubasa shared similar glances of confusion as they stared at the blank computer screen.

* * *

"So, who ya gonna bring?" Yu folded his arms behind his head casually, as he walked alongside a brooding Tsubasa.

"I dunno," he simply said as he closed his eyes, deep in thought. Who would he bring? He could always bring Madoka, but she's a part of the WBBA, so she had already probably received an invitation. Maybe Hyoma? Nah, he's too far. Kyoya? Kyoya would probably kill him. Seriously, why did he have no friends?

Yu simply giggled at his friend's frustration. He had always had poor social skills.

"C'mon don't you have a special someone you've always wanted to ask?" Yu asked, growing impatient of his friend's awkwardness. Tsubasa freezes at this.

"Uhh, nooooo." He says slowly. Tsubasa, at this point was seriously contemplating bringing his eagle. Yu looked at the blank look at his face and instantly knew what he was up to.

"Tsubasa," he scolded. "You are not bringing your eagle." Tsubasa groaned at this.

"Aww, why not?" He complained. Sometimes Yu was surprised by how immature Tsubasa can become sometimes.

"Because that's just a new level of sad.." Yu muttered quietly. Tsubasa's ears perked at this.

"What did you say?"

"Uhhh, nothing?"

"...Good."

So for the next week, whenever they were outside, Yu went to almost every girl he saw and asked them to go with Tsubasa to the party. And to the eagle-lover's surprise, a lot actually said yes. Tsubasa guessed that being a world-class blader had its perks...in attracting chicks. However, he declined all of them politely, saying that he wasn't looking for a relationship. Yu simply became annoyed by this and tried harder.

* * *

"So what's your beyblade?" Yu asked as he scribbled the applicant's name on a piece of paper.

"An Earth Scorpio," the girl answered.

"I see, I see." Yu stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me," he checked the applicant's name. "Yui, do you like birds?"

"Uh, I guess.." She scratched her head in confusion. Yu simply nodded and went back to scribbling doodles of ice cream cones on his notepad.

"Yu, what are you doing?" Tsubasa said, as he stared incredulously at the huge line of girls (and some boys) around the entire block. Madoka had allowed Yu to use the B-Pitt for his 'purposes' while she visited the WBBA for the meeting she scheduled with Hikaru.

"Duh," he waved the question off like it was ridiculous. "I'm obviously getting you a girl."

"NEXT!" He gestured to the next applicant, but who it was definitely surprised them.

"Jack?!" Tsubasa and Yu chorused in unison, obviously shocked to see the wandering artist in line.

"Yoo-hoo!" Jack's wild burgandy locks flailed dramatically in the wind to contribute to his entrance.

"I have come to apply for Tsubasa's plus one!" Yu was enthusiastic at the thought of Jack as an applicant, Tsubasa merely groaned and face palmed. He wasn't even into guys like that.

"What's your name?" Yu giggled mischievously. Oh great.

"Jack of course!" Jack placed his gloved hand on his chest as if to enunciate it.

"Your bey?"

"Evil Befall."

Yu tapped his cheek with the tip of his pen.

"Would you say you like birds?"

"Yes, but of course."

"Do you own one?"

"I can't say I do, but I just love the thought of owning a beautiful peacock."

"Nice, hmmmmm, what would you say are your hobbies?"

"The passionate arts, visual, performing, just all of it!"

Yu seemed satisfied with his answers. "Final question, are you ready?"

"Would you buy me ice cream and take responsibility for all my actions from now on?" Jack simply stared at the young boy.

"Of..course?"

"You're perfect," Yu exclaims, stars in his eyes. "I declare you to be Tsubasa's plus one."

Audible groans from the line sounded from outside as it slowly dissipated. Tsubasa swore he heard sobbing.

* * *

"Why'd you reject him?" Yu pouted. Tsubasa simply glared at him.

"The moment he said he'd paint me." Tsubasa grumbled.

"I don't see what's wrong with that?" Yu looked confused. Tsubasa merely grunted lowly.

"What did ya say?"

"Mmmph."

"What?"

"Mramphem."

"Louder."

"Naked."

Yu started laughing hysterically. Tsubasa blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"I just won't go to the party." He said solemnly. Yu looked down in shame. He felt like it was his fault that Tsubasa didn't want to go to the party.

"Sorry," Tsubasa stared as Yu tried to force an apology. "I didn't mean to ruin your love life forever."

"Yu," he said gently. Yu stared at him, confusion filling his emerald eyes. "You didn't ruin my love life, I'm happy the way it is with you in it."

Yu started tearing up and hugged him tightly. Tsubasa returned the hug, awkwardly patting his back.

"Wanna go home?" Tsubasa asked the younger. Yu shook his head.

"Nah, I've got another idea."

Tsubasa and Yu arrived at the party hand in hand. Hikaru greeted both of them happily, before being interrupted by Ryo yet again. They ate cookies, cake, pizza and who could forget the ice cream for Yu. They shared jokes and laughed. Madoka arrived and joined them. Gingka and the others eventually crashed the party. Tsubasa and Yu can't say they cared, though, for they only had eyes for their respective plus-one.

* * *

 **They're freakin adorable and you can't deny it. / ~ /**


	6. Pets

So _I guess I haven't uploaded in a while. And in society it's considered rude when you do that. So have a cute oneshot about eagles and Yu. Sorry about the lack of activity. School's started again so I haven't had a lot of time to do stuff I like. Like writing fanfiction or watching Metal Masters. I'm writing this on the ride to school as we speak. But enough about school, just read and enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Pets**

 _Yu wants a pet, so Tsubasa tests to see if he's ready for the responsibility_

"Tsubasa, I want a pet!" Yu stopped coloring one of his drawings to request. The eagle-blader looked up from the book he was reading, amber eyes studying to see if Yu really wanted it.

"Why?"

"Cuz' you have eagle," he explained. "I want my own cool pet to hug and protect me," he listed the characteristics while counting on his fingers. "And buy me ice cream!"

"I'm pretty sure a fish can't do that."

"Who said anything about a fish?!" Yu shot up, annoyed that Tsubasa would even suggest such an animal as his beloved pet.

"Then what did ya have in mind?" Tsubasa went back to reading his book, already losing interest.

"I was thinking more of a lion or a wolf!" Yu exclaimed, with stars in his eyes. Tsubasa broke into a series of laughs at this answer. Yu didn't laugh though.

"Oh, you're being serious?"

Yu simply stamped his foot down in impatience.

* * *

"Ok," Tsubasa was zipping up his duffel bag. "Yu, I'm leaving cause' the WBBA had an emergency."

"I'm gonna leave you responsible with Aquila until I get back," He says looking straight into Yu's eyes to see if he was listening. "If you're good then we can go to the pet store tomorrow ok?"

Yu's eyes brightened when Tsubasa said they could go to the pet store. He did the Mario jump and sputtered a bunch of 'thank yous". Tsubasa simply smiled, ruffled the younger's blonde hair and said he earned it. Then, he disappeared out the door.

* * *

 _I'm sooooo bored._

Yu was slumped on the couch, legs swinging endlessly. The task of taking care of a pet was a lot more less entertaining than he had previously believed. His boredom was broken when Aquila chirped weakly. Yu followed the source of the chirp and found himself staring at the bird trapped underneath 2 small fallen bookcases.

"Quilly?!" Yu called to see if the large bird was still responsive. At the sound of Yu's voice, Aquila struggled and squawked underneath its restraints. The boy ran over and pushed against the smaller obstacle, leaving a gap big enough for the eagle to escape from. Aquila wriggled out and flapped its powerful wings to free itself.

Aquila shrieked victoriously as it glided to the nearby couch. It preens its wing, eager to cleanse itself since all the dust on the case got on its feathers.

"Quilly?" Yu questions, as he stares at the mess that was created. "How'd ya get stuck in there?" Aquila screeched defensively before focusing its gaze behind Yu. Yu turned around to see a large mouse emerging from the gap between the cases.

A silence permeated the air, as Aquila positioned itself to grab the mouse. It sprung, claws outstretched for the kill. The mouse sees this, however, and bolted back for the gap. As a result, Aquila smashed into the bookcase once more, but this time taking the brunt force onto its whole body.

"QUILLY?!" Yu yells, as it collided with the cabinet. It squawked weakly and fell to the ground, unmoving. The mouse scampers out once more, seeing as its enemy was out of the way, it saw an opportunity to roam freely. Yu narrowed his eyes at the sight of the creature that hurt his feathered friend.

"Get ready Mouse," Yu announces, as he readied Libra on his launcher. "No one hurts Quilly on my watch." The mouse widened its black eyes curiously, sniffing the air for any food.

"Let it Rip!" Libra soared across the room, straight towards the mouse. The mouse squeaked in terror, and dodged the incoming projectile. It crawled towards the kitchen, Libra following close behind. The same process repeated for the next 10 minutes, Libra attacking, Mouse dodging, Libra following. Eventually, Yu grew impatient and searched for a weapon.

"Libra," Yu exclaims, suddenly developing a plan. "Chase the mouse towards the front door!" Libra did as commanded, chasing the cowardly mouse towards the welcome mat. Yu was at the entrance, holding a broom, ready to swing. Once the mouse was close enough, Yu smacked it outside, closing the door quickly to eliminate its chances of returning.

Yu sighed in relief, back brushing the door, as he slid down tiredly. But then realization dawns on his face, as he notices an unmoving Aquila.

"Quilly, are ya ok?" Yu whispered, as he cradled the bird in his arms. The bird opened its piercing golden eyes and examined the room for the mouse, its mortal enemy. After deeming the house to be clean, it began moving in Yu's arms, making a noise of discomfort. It attempted to glide to the plastic branch that Tsubasa bought for it, but suddenly collasped mid-push off.

It shrieked in pain. Yu examined the unnaturally shaped wing, before deciding that the limb was either sprained or broken. He ran to the cupboard in the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, before bolting back to Aquila. He pulled out the bandages and wrapped them carefully around the wounded appendage. The bird screeched gratefully and stopped its struggling and stretched into a more comfortable position in Yu's arms.

* * *

"Hey Yu." Tsubasa calls as he pokes his head from the doorway. He spots the little boy on the couch, sleeping with Aquila in his arms. Tsubasa lets a warm smile spread across his face as he wraps a blanket around the boy. He then ruffles Yu's hair affectionately before walking to his room to get some sleep. However, he is unaware of the smile that appears on the boy's sleeping face.

* * *

"I want a puppy!" Yu exclaims as they walk around the small shop. Tsubasa raises an eyebrow at the look of elation on the younger's face.

"Why not a fish?" Tsubasa offered, not wanting to have to nurture a hyperactive puppy.

"Because Quilly would EAT them!"


	7. Guardians of the Gan Gan Galaxy

_Ho mah gosh. I'M ALIVE! It's been like a freaken month since I last updated. School's being a pain and graduation's comin' up and I've just been really emotional in general about it. I haven't even been watching that much Beyblade since then. :,( I've actually written up 3 oneshots during the past month but none of them really satisfied me. *insert Hamilton reference here* I watched Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 a couple weeks ago and man it just hits me right here. And then it hit me. Freaken Gan Gan Galaxy as Guardians yo! Well enjoy and stop reading the desc. already!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Guardians of the Gan Gan Galaxy**

 _The team's shenanigans after watching the latest Marvel Movie._

"Oh man, that movie was so good." Masamune was casually slurping the remnants of his grape soda. Gingka was currently munching on a hamburger he ordered from the stands, while Tsubasa and Yu were waiting for Madoka near the bathrooms.

"I know right!" Gingka said giddily, while recalling all of his favorite scenes. The team had finally met up to watch a movie after the long Nemesis incident. Gingka couldn't deny that he felt a bit nostalgia at having the whole gang together again. He never thought he would miss arguing with Masamune, dealing with Yu's complaining, or Tsubasa's brooding.

"Yo Gingka," Masamune disposed of the giant white container that held his drink. "Who's your favorite character?" Gingka stopped walking to think of a response to Masamune's question. All of them were pretty great; from 'lil Groot's dancing to Drax's boisterous laughing. But Gingka's always had a soft spot for Peter Quill.

"Star Lord for the win." Gingka stated simply, smirking at Masamune's disappointed expression.

"Gingka, Gingka," Masamune tsked at his answer, waving his finger. "I thought you had better taste than that", eliciting a "What's that supposed to mean?!" from an angry Gingka.

"Obviously the best character is Rocket Raccoon!" Masamune exclaimed proudly to a disgusted Gingka. Soon their conversation morphed into a "Star Lord's the best!" with "No, Rocket is!"

"Uh, guys what are you doing?

Masamune and Gingka turned to see a confused Yu, an irritated Madoka, and a slightly amused Tsubasa. Both were about to continue arguing, but were interrupted by a furious Madoka.

"Can you guys stop arguing for one second!?" She yelled at the two bladers. They stared at her lanky for two seconds before continuing their argument, which got louder by the minute.

"Ughh.." Madoka groaned and Yu shrugged.

"Hey, technically you just said they had to be quiet for one second." Yu said matter-of-factly. Madok merely sighed in defeat, already exhausted from her previous outburst. But soon she felt a gloved hand pat her on the back.

"I'll handle this." Tsubasa reassured, as he calmly strides over to the arguing boys. Yu cheered him on while Madoka sighed in relief. Surely the mature eagle-blader and probably the most sane one, besides Madoka herself could stop the hostile banter.

"Guys," Tsubasa placed one hand on each of their shoulders. "Surely, there's a peaceful way to resolve this." The two bladers smiled at him, happy with his disruption, but were confused when he paused.

"Because obviously the best character is Drax." Tsubasa said simply. The two stared at him in awe before smirking. Madoka's facepalm echoed throughout the lobby with Yu laughing on the ground. Soon the blond little boy bolted to the laughing trio from his position on the ground to interject his own character.

"Nuh-uh, Baby Groot is the best!"

"I'm tellin ya its Star Lord."

"Rocket is number-one like me!"

"...Drax.."

* * *

"Oh mah gosh, I just got the best idea!"

The gang was walking home from their movie adventure, before being interrupted by an ecstatic Yu.

"What if we all played as a character from Guardians of the Galaxy?" Yu snapped his fingers, impressed by his own genius. Masamune and Gingka were mind blown by this and started slowly clapping in amazement, while Madoka just sighed and Tsubasa looked thoughtful.

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

"Why not?"

"How hurt could we get?"

Each struck a superhero pose, with Madoka anime falling in the background.

* * *

A police-man absentmindedly munches on a croissant while observing the group of teenagers before him. His partner tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What were these kids taken for?" He grumbled confused how any of them could have gotten arrested. All of them looked like goofy kids besides that tall one.

"They were taken for assaulting someone named..", he flipped the papers to scan for the person's identification. "..Kyoya, claiming that he was someone named.. Ronan?" The police-man shrugged at the odd name.

The man stared st the rowdy bunch, with Masamune and Gingka currently insulting him, Yu saying Groot's iconic quote, Tsubasa flexing his arms dramatically, and Madoka screaming at them.

"They call themselves Gan Gan Galaxy." The other said rereading the facts from the case.

"..."

"What a bunch of-"

* * *

 **Dude, I need more Gan Gan Galaxy bonding, like c'mon. Like I could imagine a sit com where they all live together as roommates in a crowded apartnent in college. *points at Beyblade creators* "Make it happen!" This chapter is so OOC so ignore it.**


End file.
